Show me the family
by Myannah
Summary: Walter has to find a girl's family years after she had been kidnapped. This girl has skills that could prove valuable to Timo and Willa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The finder or their characters. Just my own that I added in. Enjoy.

Prologue

Willa and Timo talked in the park. Timo watched out for people to bump and swipe and Willa was talking his ear off. Little did they know that they were being watched. At the end of the discussion, they walked their separate ways. Timo walked towards the south of the park, his eyes and senses tuned to the guy in the grey suit. Before he could reach him, however, a pretty girl with orange hair and hipster glasses bumped him. She was on her phone, quickly apologized and smiled quickly before she rushed off. Timo watched after her for a second and turned back to the Suit. He was gone.

Timo sighed and then left.

Chapter 1

Walter sat on a table with his feet on another. Instead of staring at his black board, he was staring at the teenage girl with the strange hair. It was blood red from her roots and ended in white ends. She sat on a table across from Walter and stared back.

"It's called umbrae, Walter, stop staring." Willa mumbled as she stopped her watch timer at four minutes. That's how long they'd been staring at each other before Willa got bored.

"So?" Walter broke the tension. "What are you looking for?"

Umbrae looked up at Willa, and then back to Walter.

"My parents." She stood up from the table and sat back down as if undecided about her actions.

"First tell me who you are." Walter took his feet off the table.

"I don't know." She said sadly. Walter grew particularly interested and sat up straight.

"I'm known as Jinx LaVey." She said after a while. "But I've recently come into some information that I'm adopted."

"Ask the adoption agency." Walter said, his interest faltering.

"It wasn't a conventional adoption." She corrected. "No Agency."

"Ask your parents. Your, adoptive, parents." Walter suggested.

Jinx flinched. "They'd most likely kill me if they knew I was here." She stated seriously, with no trace of sarcasm or humor. "They kidnapped me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Walter sprang up. He was officially interested in this case.

"Do you know your original name, or where you were taken from?" he asked without thinking.

"No. That's why I need you."

Walter nodded and headed to the back door. Willa frowned.

"Aren't you going to talk about anything else?" She called after him.

"Yes. You have to come with me." Walter called from outside. Willa and Jinx followed him out to the backyard.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Walter asked.

"We've been traveling with the circus for as long as I can remember. I'm a natural Brunette even though I color my hair."

"Right handed or left handed?" Walter asked. There was a silence before she answered.

"Both." She said.

"Ambidextrous? That is pretty rare." Walter mused. "Cat's or dogs?"

"Cats." She frowned. Willa rolled her eyes. She was used to Walter being Walter.

"Winter or summer?" Walter continued his strange questions.

"Snow." She answered his millionth question.

"Okay. Okay." He said, satisfied. "You need a place to stay? Willa can show you to a mobile home. I'll keep you up to date."

"What about money?" Jinx asked.

"I don't deal with the money." And Walter was gone.

"Leo deals with the money. He's in town but I'll introduce you to him when he gets back." Willa said.

"How did he know that I need a place to stay?" Jinx asked.

"Walter knows things. I'm guessing one of his insane questions gave him the impression that you need to stay here. I can't explain him."

Willa took Jinx to a mobile home and showed her in.

"I live in the one next door."

"Cozy. Thanks."

"Anyway. I have to stay in the bar. You want to hang out until Leo comes back?"

"Sure."

Willa walked out, and found Timo prowling around her door. He walked over to her just as Jinx got out.

"Hi." Jinx said with a grin.

"Timo, this is Jinx. Timo." Willa introduced them.

"Hi." Timo stared at her. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her.


End file.
